Hope A Hinny Fanfic
by hinnyandspoby
Summary: Harry struggles to admit to himself that he has feelings for Ginny. Hermione and Ron try to get them together, even though Ron sometimes has second thoughts. Lots of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

*Ginny's POV*

I woke with a feeling that someone or something was in the burrow who shouldn't be. So I threw off my sheets and quietly tip-toed out of my room, trying not to wake Hermione. I walked down the creaky staircase, thankful my mum didn't wake up. Even though I was still technically underage, I took out my wand, ready to defend myself. I heard noise in the kitchen, but when I walked in what I saw was not what I was excepting. In that moment, all I saw were those bright green eyes. Harry. I was only snapped back into reality when he pulled me in and gave me a hug. Hugging Harry was magical, but I had to remember that I was with Dean. And that all I was to Harry was "His best friends little sister."

"I was about ready to hex you into oblivion, you know." I laughed.

"And I believe you could, Gin." Harry replied with a grin.

*Harry's POV*

I love it when Ginny laughes. It's the most brilliant sound on the planet. "But she's still with Dean," my mind reminded me. I hated knowing she was with that git when she could be with me, if Ron approved. I guess Hermione wasn't kidding when she said that Ginny was over me. I just wished I realized that she was the on sooner. "But you didnt," my mind remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ginny's POV*

The next morning, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, asuming it was someone who belonged in the burrow.

It wasn't. It was Dean. My dear boyfriend who never answered my letters or returned my calls.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" He shouted.

"WHAT'S MINE? WHAT'S YOURS? I WROTE YOU 10 LETTERS. DID YOU EVEN READ THEM? OR WERE YOU TO BUSY SHINING YOUR BROOM?" I realized I was shouting back.

Hermione, Ron and Harry showed up at the door, probably hearing all the yelling. Hermione came over to me and gave me a hug while shooting daggers at Dean.

"I think you need to leave, Dean" Ron said.

"No. Not until your sister.." Dean was interrupted by Harry,

"Until she what? Can't you see your hurting her?"

"Shut up Potter, why do you care?" Dean smirked.

"Because I," Harry stopped himself, "Because she's like my sister!"

"AND SHE IS MY SISTER," Ron started again, "AND YOUR LEAVING. NOW."

"Whatever." Dean smirked.

A few hours later, Dean called and told me I was to sit with him and Seamus on the train in the morning. Figures, well at least Seamus will be there.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ginny's POV*

I hate trains. Seamus decided to sit somewhere else, leaving me alone with Dean.

Dean kept going on and on about how I needed to start working harder to keep our relationship going. He almost got to the part about me being a bad girlfriend, but Luna interrupted.

"QUIBBLER! QUIBBLER! GET YOUR QUIBBLER!" Luna cried.

"I'd like one, Luna." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh hello, Ginny, here you go." Luna handed her a Quibbler, and at that moment, I realized Harry was standing behind her.

Dean must have realized it too, because he leaned in and snogged me.

*Harry's POV*

I cannot believe he just did that. Dean purposely snogged Ginny right in front of me.

"Well, let's move on then, Harry." Luna whispered, not realizing the battle that was going on inside my head.

_She's Ron's sister._

He's my best friend.

_That'll make it worse._

He'll understand.

_He'd hit you. _

What if I don't care?

_You should care. _

Why?

_Because he's your best friend. _

But before my battle could continue, I heard Ginny shouting.

"YOU IDIOT. HOW COULD YOU TALK ABOUT ME BEING A BAD GIRLFRIEND AND THEN JUST SNOG ME? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT TO KISS YOU AFTER THAT? NO! Goodbye, Dean."

"This isn't over, Weasley." Dean replied.

"Yes, it is. And so are we." Ginny came out of her compartment crying.

"Gin-" I started.

"Harry I'm sorry, but i need to go find Hermione, your best subject isnt dealing with crying girls." Ginny half sobbed, half laughed before she walked off.

"Did i just get rejected?" I asked Luna, only to realize that she was daydreaming and not paying the slightest bit of attention to me.

Once we got into the Great Hall, I slid into the seat next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. As i sat down, my arm brushed against Ginny's and I felt a tingling sensation. _Stop it Harry! She's Ron's sister!_

"Hey Ginny, are you okay?"

"Brilliant." She replied with a smile.

They sat talking a laughing all through dinner.

*Ron's POV*

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." Hermione smirked then pulled him into an abandon corridor.

"We have a mission."

"A mission?" Hermione questioned.

"Can't Harry and Ginny see how perfect they are together?"

"Oh, Ron, I don't think we should be butting into their lives.."

"Someone has to do it. And plus, they butted into ours!"

"No. We already knew we had feelings for each other, we were just to proud to admit it."

"C'mon 'Mione, I know Harry has feelings for Ginny. And Ginny's been in love with Harry forever."

"She told me she was over him."

"She's not."

"And how do you know that?"

"Fred and George told me. Ginny trusts them."

"She trusts Fred.. and George?"

"I didn't say she was the brightest one in the family.."

"She is."

"Shut up, 'Mione."

"But I still don't think its a good idea, I mean if they have feelings for each other they'll figure it out themselves."

"Maybe they just need a little push."

"Ronald, have you not noticed how many boys crowd Ginny and how many girls crowd Harry?"

"Exactly, and if I'm going to have my sister date anyone, it will be my best friend."

"Ron, we shouldn't get in the middle of this!"

"But we already are Hermione!"

"What if they don't have feelings for each other and your completely misinterpreting this?"

"When have I ever done that?" Ron smirked, then leaned in and kissed her.

Finally, Hermione said "I'll talk to Ginny."


End file.
